


captivate the sweet machine

by egelantier



Series: drabbles and flashfics [17]
Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: Double Drabble, F/F, Mildly Dubious Consent, Pre-Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 15:50:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4966957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egelantier/pseuds/egelantier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mom would say that needs must.</p>
            </blockquote>





	captivate the sweet machine

“Do walk with me, dear Jupiter - dear sister? Can I call you this? You’re the closest I will ever have to one, with Mother dead, and of course I’m so happy claim any kinship.”

Jupiter has her doubts about Kalique’s newfound sisterly feelings, given their last encounter. But she supposes mutual need is as good a foundation as any for Abrasax family ties. 

“Of course! I’m so happy we could be closer, dear - _sister_ ,” and the words taste weirdly in her mouth. But Mom would say that needs must, and she _needs_ Kalique, if she’s to accomplish any of her plans. Her powerbase is practically nonexistent, her grasp of the finer points of space politics is still feeble, and Caine alone can’t be everything she requires, for all he tries his best.

“Closer,” Kalique purrs, “I love the sound of that.”

Of course, freaky pseudo-incestual vibes also seem to be a foundation for Abrasax family ties. Jupiter finds, unexpectedly, her main objection to be less to said vibes and more to the memory of Kalique’s ecstatic face under pool’s surface, her unthinking absorption. But... needs must, don’t they?

“I’m so very glad you do,” she says, and presses Kalique’s hand.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know, honestly. Prompt: promenade.


End file.
